


海军协定/Naval Agreement

by MarauderIvy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 爱尔兰时期AU
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

一九八二年五月，南大西洋  
  
**01**  
蒂姆的小艇摇摇晃晃地靠近皇家海军“布里斯托号”驱逐舰的时候，耳边还残留着迫击炮的轰响。从侧舷放下来台阶和缆绳，他抱起船头的人，颤巍巍走上去。在和接见他的上尉讲述过去几天发生的事情时，蒂姆抖个不停。上尉时不时皱着眉确认：“对不起，你说是俄国人？”蒂姆则一遍遍重复：“不，是爱尔兰人。麦卡恩和萨维奇。你肯定在报纸上见过他们吧。”  
“我不常看报。”上尉说，往蒂姆怀里瞅了一眼，“那是谁？”  
“他就是那个军官。被爱尔兰共和军抓去的那个。报纸上肯定——”蒂姆摇摇头，“算了。能让我直接跟舰长说话吗？”  
“舰长太忙了，不能离开舰桥。我可以帮你转告。”  
蒂姆掀开盖在军官身上的毯子。上尉嫌恶地后退了一步。“我想请你们救治他。你瞧，这是他的帽徽和纽扣，这是特种空勤团的标识。有点弄脏了，但还可以辨认。三天前我刚把他救出来，他需要医生。不能再等了。”  
“你有没有国防部签发的手续？”上尉瞥了眼蒂姆脏兮兮的卡其布军服，“任何写着你服役编号的文件？”  
“文件？”蒂姆把人放到地上，翻了翻口袋，一撮撮湿乎乎的焦炭掉了出来。他没有文件了，早就被IRA的炮弹烧成灰烬了。“请您相信我，我是蒂姆·莫里森少校，第二十二特种空勤团，A中队。”  
上尉去找舰长了。甲板上人烟稀少，蒂姆蹲下身，把毯子拉过对方脖颈。他自从被营救出来以后就一直没醒，是因为吗啡的缘故吗？蒂姆想不起来给他打了所少剂量，感到了一阵恐慌。  
不久后上尉从舰桥回来了，一个人。“舰长说不行。没有文件的话，哪怕是英国首相也不行。布里斯托号肩负着最高级别的军事任务。”他傲慢地瞥了蒂姆一眼，“你有二十分钟时间离舰。”  
一股冷风吹过，有两个水兵开始拿铲刀刮甲板上的污秽。蒂姆呆呆地看着。上尉已经走远了，在敲着传令钟：“请让邦德少校到舰桥里。”不一会儿，有个年轻人从二层甲板的梯子爬了上来，腰上别着当日执勤军官的枪带。他的金发在港口雾气迷濛的灯火里辉耀。蒂姆把脸埋到掌心，再抬头的时候，少校就站在他面前。  
“这里发生什么事了？”  
蒂姆踉跄了一下，差点没站起来。他握住那只袖口有两条金杠的手：“少校先生……”  
他讲了整整五分钟，抽噎不止。从他怎么在遭遇轰炸后逃到港口，讲到他在海上没日没夜划了整整两天。少校听完之后，递给他一块手帕，接着走向那两个水兵。蒂姆听到他问：“你们俩今晚值前哨？”  
“是的，长官。”  
“回到你们的岗位上去。”  
“是，长官。”  
水兵走后，少校转向蒂姆，目光柔和了一些。“蒂姆，是叫蒂姆吧？听我说，通讯兵恰好吃饭去了，那边就是通讯室。你试着联络一下赫尔墨斯号，她是旗舰，我记得碰巧有个特种空勤团的中队也在上面。如果你能让他们发封电函过来，证实你的身份，就再好不过了。”  
蒂姆几乎要跪下来吻少校的手了。他赶紧冲向左舷，险些一头撞在桅杆上。握住电话听筒时，他还在发抖。线路接通了：“是的，我是蒂姆·莫里森，赫里福德军团，我找……”  
海浪拂过“布里斯托号”的船艉，送来一阵湿冷的风。蒂姆回到甲板上，脸色苍白，魂不附体。少校还在原地等他，讶然道：“怎么了？”  
有好一阵子，蒂姆说不出话来，呆滞地看着他。接着，他猛地打了个哆嗦，开口道：“我不明白。我想中队听出来了是我。可是……可是他们拒绝了我的请求。”  
少校面色微沉，一言不发。海上刮起一阵大风，小艇在船舷的浪涛里无助地晃荡着。蒂姆心灰意冷地蹲下身，抓住毯子，不让它给风吹走。少校走近一步，视线落在那张紧闭双眼的脸上。  
“这是在北爱尔兰失踪的那个军官，是吗？”  
蒂姆点点头，想着过多久报纸会刊登他的死讯。  
“我记得很清楚。他不是那种看了能忘的类型，哪怕只是报上的照片。我没想过......”  
“怎么，”蒂姆苦涩道，“我该替他感到荣幸吗？”  
他用毯子遮住沾满血污的军服，准备把他抱起来。少校犹豫地说：“好久没他的消息，我还以为他已经死了。”  
“我在牢房里看到他的那一刻，”蒂姆喃喃开口，“我觉得他还不如死了好。”讲完这句话，他又哭了起来。少校抿起嘴唇，用鞋尖蹭着甲板上的一颗钉子。蒂姆忽然发现，他也不比自己年长多少。  
“你刚刚说有多久——三个月？”  
“三个月零七天。无论他们问了他什么，他一点也没交代。”  
少校的蓝眼睛里有什么微微一动。蒂姆抱起地上的人，在飞溅的海沫中走下舷梯。他刚迈出一级，身后传来了邦德少校的声音。“等一等，”少校说，“请把他抱到我的舱室来吧。”  
  
  
**02**  
泛光灯在头顶闪烁。穿过无数条七拐八弯的走廊，爬过数不清的舷梯与舱口，到了少校起居舱的时候，蒂姆差点把胃酸都吐了出来。邦德关上门，把军官放到铺了干净亚麻布的行军床上。  
“如果被发现的话，”蒂姆坐到窄沙发上，“他们会把他从甲板上扔下去吗？”  
“我希望不会。但他们可以狡辩说没有文件，他们也不知道他的身份。这么做是出于安全考虑。”  
蒂姆的脸有点发白。  
“刚刚那个上尉，我不太喜欢他。”  
“我也不喜欢。我跟他在不列颠尼亚皇家海军学院时就互相看不对眼。我想我比他早一步升为少校这件事让他肺都气炸了。”  
“我真希望他挨上几枚炮弹。这么说是不是太残忍了？”  
“完全不。”  
邦德用布擦干净军官脸上的血迹，出神地望了一会儿。趁蒂姆不注意，他轻轻摸了摸他雪花石膏一样苍白的嘴唇，又在触碰到的那刻猛地缩回手。“舰上的医生是我的朋友，我这就去喊他来。”他转身直视着蒂姆，“你该走了。”  
蒂姆站起来，趔趄了一下。他撒了谎。“赫尔墨斯号”并未拒绝他的请求——但是也并未答应。在对方挂断听筒前，留给他的仅有沉默。这沉默与他在贝尔法斯特港一栋楼里的传呼机中所听到的如出一辙，当时他刚刚联络上特种部队总监。  
“邦德少校，”他忽然低声开口，“我想请求您一件事：我想请求您保护他。”  
邦德瞪大眼睛。  
“您可能觉得我不可理喻，但我直觉觉得，他正处在可怕的危险之中。”蒂姆哑声继续，“因此我恳请您，考虑一下。哪怕...哪怕只是出于这个事实：如果情况对调，他也会为你做同样的事，毫不犹豫。他就是这样的人。”  
“看看你说的这话。”邦德的语气有点不自在，“仿佛在央求我娶他一样。”  
“我不是在开玩笑，少校先生，求求您——”  
邦德有些粗暴地捂住他的嘴：“你声音太大了，别人会发现的。”  
嘴被捂上了，蒂姆就用两只眼睛无声地哀求。许久，邦德的表情似是缓和了些。他移开了手，继续去擦拭军官的额头。软布上已经沾满了血。“我会做我能做的。”最终，他说。  
蒂姆的小艇消失在大西洋的风浪中后，詹姆斯·邦德才想起来，他还没有问过军官的名字。  
  
  
**03**  
“詹姆斯，你干了件蠢事。”  
趁着军官们一窝蜂到军官起居舱的餐厅用晚饭的时候，邦德想办法说服柯林斯医生，让他带着医疗器具到自己的舱室里来。掀开毯子的那刻，医生彻底惊骇住了。屋子里充斥着叮叮当当的声音，消毒剂的味道和血腥气，以及某种难言的气味混杂在一起，让人头晕眼花。  
“我还以为这算是高尚。”  
“我没说不高尚，但是愚蠢。”医生坚持道，“《日内瓦公约》已经不存在了。没人会为此嘉奖你的。他们只会剥去你的军衔，再把你送上军事法庭。”  
“老实说，我也已经有点厌倦了海军。”他心不在焉地摆弄那些止血钳和镊子。  
“但我还没有，我全家都指望着我在军队里的薪俸和津贴。你！你迟早会害死我的——把那个放下。”医生往盘子里扔了两枚碎弹片，声音令人牙酸，“你没法把他在你的舱室里藏一辈子。”  
“没准到了福克兰，打起来之后，就没人注意了。”  
“我可不这么觉得，你看到福勒了吗？像条警犬似的到处巡视。另外，你执勤的时候怎么办呢？在蒸汽机房里监工的时候？詹姆斯……”  
“那你觉得我该怎么办，医生？”  
医生看了他一眼。“你应该马上致电海军部，一五一十告诉他们发生了什么，让他们派直升机来。哪怕开战在即，一架直升机还是拿得出的。”  
邦德摘下军帽，在手中转来转去，若有所思。“我只是觉得我不该那么做。”他随即将蒂姆留下的那一席话告诉了柯林斯。“如果这就是你铤而走险的原因，那么未免也太……”  
邦德摇了摇头，拿起桌上另一顶军帽。灰黑色的卡其布泛着一股陈旧鲜血的气味。他凝视着那个属于特种空勤团的徽标：展开的双翼，垂直而下的利剑，飘飞的绶带。绶带上写着： ** _敢做就赢（Who Dares Wins）_** 。邦德很想问问他：你觉得自己赢了吗？  
咔嚓一声，医生剪断了一条跟血肉凝结在一起的衬衫，忽然厌恶地叫了一声。“我从前只是听说过IRA，还有他们的暴行。我今天才明白他们的确是彻头彻尾的匪徒。”  
“据说他在那些人手里整整三个月，只字未吐。”邦德说，眼前又闪过二月份报纸上的那张照片。奇怪的是，当回想起来，他竟觉得照片是更鲜活的那个。“大夫，这就是我为什么破例的原因。不是因为什么人的直觉。我破例是因为他值得。”  
医生沉默了，一时间舱室里只剩下敲打夹板的噪音，还要海浪模糊的回声。邦德忽然发现指甲缝里渗进了一丝暗红，把手在军服上使劲蹭，但怎么也蹭不掉。  
柯林斯医生摘下沾满血的手套：“我缝了能缝的，补上了该补的。我只能做这么多。”  
“你觉得他什么时候能醒过来？”  
“如果我是他，我宁肯永远不醒了。”医生抬头看着他，露出一丝苦涩的笑。  
  
  
**04**  
柯林斯医生大约八点半离开了，留下了一些药和吗啡，附带一张如何使用它们的便条。  
九点半，旗舰放响了雾号，海面上响彻从舰队各个地方传来的汽笛声。“布里斯托号”顶着茫茫夜雾，继续向福克兰群岛行进。邦德到指挥舵里待了一会儿，听舰长讲枯燥的作战方案，听得昏昏欲睡，接着去轮机舱巡视。执勤完之后，他在航海日志上签了字，往军官起居舱走去。  
就在他推门而进的前一刻，走廊尽头传来一个声音：“少校，且慢哪。”  
邦德慢慢转过头。福勒上尉扬着下巴走了过来。他那张薄薄的面皮紧紧绷在骨头上，一副在海军学院时就没变过的刻薄神色：“你很急着回来嘛。”  
“我赶着破译刚刚发来的电函。”  
“这么巧，”福勒说，“半小时前赫尔墨斯号又发来一封，我刚好也解译完了。你想看看不？”他带着一种嘲弄神情，把一张纸递了过来。电函很短，但邦德看完之后，一时却不知道该说什么。  
“我看到那个脏兮兮的小子时，就觉得他不对劲，看样子他还偷偷溜进了通讯室，设法打了通电话。”福勒说，“傍晚时候，我看到你也跟他说话来着。你准没想到吧？”  
“当然。”  
“要我说，他真是蠢得要死。赫尔墨斯号给每艘舰船都发了函电，正式在整片海域上通缉他了。”福勒佯装着叹了口气，“他们相信他还在舰队里。”  
“如果你没有别的事，”邦德说，“我要进去了。”  
福勒死死盯着他。邦德挺直脊背，平静地望着他。许久，福勒缩缩肩膀。“你肯定不打算邀请我进去坐坐吧？”邦德慢慢弯起嘴角，似笑非笑地摇摇头：“不了，里面有点挤。”  
福勒走到拐角处，正要转弯的时候，邦德叫住了他。“福勒，跟上级军官说话时，要叫 ‘长官’。下回你再忘，我就把你报上去。”  
福勒涨红了脸。他从嗓子里挤出一声：“是，长官。”打开门回到舱室里，邦德才意识到自己已经满手冷汗。电函还在口袋里，他把它又往里塞了塞。  
  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**05**

邦德趴在桌子上睡着了，梦中见到了蒂姆，甲板上水雾迷蒙，他忽然被一把凭空而来的剑穿胸而过，跌落水中。剑正是特种空勤团徽标上的剑。邦德猛然惊醒过来，浑身冷汗。他揉揉眼睛，起身去军官起居舱，给自己倒了一杯冷咖啡。  
他把电函掏出来，再次凝视着上面的内容：  
  
_兹下令……蒂姆·莫里森，服役编号23587，因涉嫌违反军事机密法，已由最高军事法庭批准逮捕。包庇、知情不报者视同罪论处。_

 _第22特种空勤团部队总监_  
 _A. 弗格森上校_  
  
回来之后，他坐在床边，凝视着军官的睡颜。他很苍白，几乎是面无血色，都能看到眼皮下青色的血管。邦德看来看去，好似入了神，总觉得似是在哪里见过他。如果只是报纸上，会有这么深的印象吗？他仍然昏迷着，柯林斯医生给他打了两针吗啡。他的制服得有很久没洗了，凝结着厚厚的一层血污。他裹在里面，像一具精致的白骨。  
邦德给他掩上被子，忽然有一张照片从他口袋里飘落到地上。他拾起来一看，照片上是这名军官和另一个高个子男人的合影。他长得英俊不凡，笑容有些腼腆；高个男人五官端正，有种粗犷的美。两人亲切地搂在一起，脸上都带着笑。照片是黑白的，泛着黄，人像仿佛糊在上面的两个黯淡的影子。军官恰在此刻动了一动，邦德慌忙把照片塞进了自己口袋。只见那双黯淡的眼睛缓缓地眨了一眨，睁开了。  
军官木讷地看了他一会儿，双眼忽然睁大了，呼吸急促起来。邦德在心里祈祷：他可千万别大声尖叫。他试探着上前了一步，军官立刻往后缩去，紧贴着墙壁，浑身发抖。  
“我不会伤害你的，”他说，“这是皇家海军布里斯托号，你已经安全了。我是邦德，詹姆斯·邦德......”  
他下意识伸出手去，然而军官一下子缩了起来。邦德慢慢把手收了回来，有些黯然，嗫喏道：“对不起。”  
慢慢地，病人平静下来，两眼流露出一丝歉意，长睫毛忧伤地眨来眨去。邦德小心翼翼上前一步，在床边坐下，问：“还记得蒂姆吗？蒂姆·莫里森？是他救了你，把你送到船上。”军官点了点头。邦德问：“你叫什么名字？”  
军官用上了夹板的左手指了指自己的喉咙，摇摇头。邦德从床下的抽屉里取出夹板笔记本和铅笔，递了过去。他看看对方缠满纱布的右手，有些犹豫，但军官神色很坚决。他接过笔，虽然写得很慢、很艰难，还是执着地写了下去。额头上渐渐沁出了冷汗。  
邦德凑过去，念出上面的名字：“加雷斯·马洛里。”笔锋很细、很优美。他戴上军帽，对他敬了一个军礼，“很高兴认识您，长官。”  
马洛里先生对他笑了笑，笑容像幽灵似的，一闪而逝。邦德端详着他，忽而说道：“你跟我印象中一模一样。”马洛里露出困惑的神色，他赶忙解释道：“报纸上曾经登过你的消息，有照片，我......”他忽然觉得自己好傻，净捡些不该说的，遂止住了话头，说道：“我去给你倒杯水。”走廊里空无一人，泛光灯一盏连着一盏。回来的时候，马洛里又把笔记本递给他，上面写着： _我的喉咙受了伤，暂时不想说话。蒂姆在哪里？_  
邦德僵住了，他下意识把手伸进口袋，却摸到了那封电函。他走到沙发里坐下，斟酌片刻，回答：“他去了别的舰上。”顿了顿，他又说，“布里斯托号的大夫跟我是好朋友，你有什么需要的，就敲一敲桌子，我肯定能听见。”  
马洛里点了点头，满脸掩饰不住地疲惫。他把笔记本搁到桌上，躺了下去，慢慢闭上眼睛。邦德轻声说：“你已经安全了。”然而但凡甲板上传来敲敲打打的响动，他的睫毛还是会颤颤地向上掀起。他不挣扎，只是用手紧紧掐住床单，茫然地等待着不会到来的伤害。邦德渐渐地明白，噩梦并非无处不在，而是只存在于他心里。渐渐地，他感觉马洛里已经平静下来，就往沙发走去。他的袖子忽然被抓住了。  
马洛里握住了他的手，在他掌心慢慢写道： _谢谢。_ 邦德心中微动，轻轻拍了拍他的手腕，走去沙发上躺下了。船舱寂静下来，而他掌心还残留着那一丝温热。夜色越是寒冷，温热就越鲜明，顺着血管一路流到了心底。

**06**

翌日黎明，邦德早早就醒来了。他往旁边的床上看了一眼：军官还在沉睡。他即使在睡梦中也皱着眉，双手紧紧掐着床沿。邦德轻轻叹了口气，捡起他在挣扎中碰掉的毯子，盖到他的肩头，掩上门出去了。  
他在走廊里将枪别进枪套，扣上军帽，走到甲板巡视了一圈。  
今天是个美丽的晴日，碧空如洗，蔚蓝的天幕下升起了冉冉晨曦。  
邦德转了一圈，发现两个值日军官在呼呼大睡。他把他们叫醒，简单教训了几句，接着返回了自己的舱室。  
关上门，邦德摘下手套，放到桌子上。他回过身凝视着军官的脸，某种复杂的情绪再一次涌上心头：他把他藏在这里，无疑冒了很大的风险，倘若任何人发现了，等待他的将是军事法庭的严厉裁决。可不知怎么，对于这个决定，詹姆斯没有过片刻的后悔。  
他坐在沙发上，凝视着沉睡的马洛里，耳畔再次响起蒂姆的话：“如果情况对调，他也会为你这么做，毫不犹豫。他就是这样的人。”邦德不知道他是什么样的人，他只知道，面对他，他总有那么一股难以名状的没来由的保护欲。  
詹姆斯看了看腰间的手枪。只要他还是执勤军官，他就得以佩戴武器。如果他能想法儿藏起点什么，以备不时之需……  
正想着，床上传来细微的动静，马洛里睁开了眼睛。邦德下意识往后退去，不想要吓着他。然而，比起头一回醒来，他已然平静了许多，只是朝他投来淡淡的目光，含着一丝忧郁。  
“早上好，长官，”邦德敬了个礼，“您感觉怎么样？”  
马洛里点了点头，张开口，一两个模糊的音节冒了出来：“好多了。”  
他的声音有种低柔的质感，若不是嘶哑得厉害，想必会非常好听。邦德想起他喉咙受伤的是，忙说道：“你赶快休息吧。”  
“你上次说，这是在哪里？”  
“皇家海军布里斯托号，”詹姆斯说，心沉了下去，“你很安全。”他多么希望事实就是如此。  
马洛里忽然直直地朝他看来。笼罩在那样的目光里，邦德忽然有种错觉，自己什么都被看透了。  
“如果可以的话，”马洛里说，他说得很缓慢，每发出一个音节都要休息一阵子，“我希望和舰长聊聊。”  
“这当然可以，”詹姆斯扯着谎，“只是，你也知道，舰长他很忙……”  
万幸的是，马洛里点了点头表示理解，并没有坚持他的诉求。詹姆斯的后颈已经满是冷汗。他并非是不擅长撒谎，可是面对着浑身伤痛的马洛里，任何一句谎言都显得是如此残酷。  
他微微上前一步，发现马洛里没有闪躲之后，才在床边坐下。如此近的距离，再次让邦德意识到，他有一副动人的容貌。他看着看着就呆住了，最后还是马洛里忍俊不禁地道：“你有什么想说的吗？”  
“该死的，对不起，”邦德手忙脚乱地道歉，觉得自己变成了上中学的毛头小子，“我只是想告诉你，别担心，你经历的那些……”  
马洛里的呼吸微微一滞。  
“……都已经结束了。”  
许久，马洛里缓缓点了点头，用有些惘然的目光看着他。他那失神的模样让詹姆斯冲动地想，只要能将那噩梦似的阴影从他眼中挥去，他什么都愿意做。  
扩音器里陡然传来尖利的起床号，邦德满怀歉意地道：“我得去执勤了。我很快就会回来。”  
他阖上门，率先去找了柯林斯医生，让他配了些药，之后再去了自己在舰桥上的岗位。他没有注意到的是，有个影子始终跟着他，躲在暗处。那人正是福勒。


	3. Chapter 3

**06**  
翌日黎明，邦德早早就醒来了。他往旁边看了一眼：军官还在沉睡，紧蹙着眉头，一副被噩梦攫住的模样。他轻叹了口气，捡起他在挣扎中掉到地上的毯子，盖到他的肩头，掩上门出去了。  
他率先来到军官起居室，破译最新收到的电文。英军拟在今天扩大海空封锁，对阿军机场、雷达站和防空导弹阵地进行空袭。这意味着他一整天都必须值岗。这之后，他去轮机舱转了转，发现有两个水兵在呼呼大睡。邦德把他们叫起来，训了几句，接着去了舰桥。  
这是个美妙的晴日，远方没有海雾，浪花在晨曦中是赤金色的。他着迷地看了会儿，身后忽然有人叫他：“早上好，詹姆斯。”原来是舰长。邦德立正站好，对他敬了个礼，说道：“早上好，长官。”  
“一切还好吧？”  
邦德报告了那两个睡觉的水兵的事，但省去了名字。这就是为什么他在水兵中颇有声望——他不是那种会刁难人的军官。曾经他看到两个新来的水兵在偷偷吸烟，但却放了他们一马。后来这事就传开了。  
“电文上有什么消息吗？”  
短暂的沉默。邦德说：“特种空勤团在全海域通缉一个人，”他的手摩挲着枪套，“谁也不知道他去了哪。”  
“我听福勒说，他昨天还来过我们船上哪。我猜，你把他打发走了吧？”  
邦德点点头。舰长道：“我昨天才与赫尔墨斯号通过话，他们说那小子——他不是还带着一个人？说他们通敌叛国，危险得很。总之如果有这方面的消息，你得第一时间报告给我。”  
“是的，长官。”邦德说，太阳忽然变得燥热无比，他舔舔嘴唇，谎称自己要去喝咖啡，离开了舰桥。回到舱室，他刚一关上门，就对上了一双清醒的眼睛。  
邦德站在门口，一时连呼吸都屏住了。当那双眼睛毫无迂回地直直看向他时，那编排好的满腹谎言忽然间不知所踪。他咽了咽，涩声道：“早上好，您感觉好些了吗？”  
马洛里动了动，露出痛苦的神色。邦德赶忙伸出手去，又想起了什么似的缩回来。“我去拿吗啡——”  
“不必了，”马洛里稍稍开口。他的嗓音有种低柔的质感，若不是嘶哑得厉害，想必会非常好听，“我更想保持清醒。”他说得很慢，每说几个词就得停下来休息。邦德注意到，毯子又一次落到了地上。他想必又做了噩梦。  
他在沙发上坐下来，注视着马洛里，喉咙里哽塞得难受。舰长的话不断地缭绕在耳畔。他想，你为英格兰几乎付出了生命，可他们却说你叛国。他感到一阵哀伤的、困惑的怒火。马洛里一直在注意他，不由得问：“发生什么事了？”  
邦德抬起头来，勉强笑了笑：“没什么，”他搪塞，“只是累了。”  
在马洛里关切的目光里，邦德的心一阵酸楚——他在军队里想必是个好长官。他与邦德甚至都还没有相识，那关心下属的本性就袒露无疑。他忽然明白了蒂姆说的话：“如果情况对调，他也会为你这么做，毫不犹豫。他就是这样的人。”难以名状的保护欲蓦地自胸腔中升起。邦德暗暗摸了摸枪套。那一刻他明白，倘若需要，他会为马洛里而开枪。  
扩音器里陡然传来尖利的起床号，邦德站了起来，扣上军帽：“我得去执勤了。”  
马洛里点点头。邦德阖上门，率先去找了柯林斯医生，让他配了些药，之后再去了自己在舰桥上的岗位。他没有注意到的是，有个影子始终跟着他，躲在暗处。那人正是福勒。  
  
  
**07**  
夜里的时候，海上又起了雾。九点的时候，布里斯托号差点撞上一艘补给船，到处都是巨大的雾警号角声，甲板上乱作一团。谢菲尔德号在白天被击沉了，这个消息让所有人都心情沉重，同时也更担心布里斯托号的命运。  
邦德从雷达室里走出来的时候，眼前依旧是那些墨绿色的荧光数字。他揉了揉眼睛，最后巡视了一圈，向舰长请示能否回去休息一会儿。他被批准了。走下舷梯的时候，詹姆斯猛地回过身，将一个人影从黑暗里抓了出来。  
“你跟踪我。”他冷冷地道。  
福勒气喘吁吁地看着他，想要掰开他的手：“你鬼鬼祟祟的。”  
“我说什么来着，福勒？对着你的上级，要叫长官。”邦德说。  
福勒用阴暗的眼睛盯着他：“你别以为你在这艘船上能想干什么，就干什么。”  
“你倒是说说，我干什么了？”邦德似笑非笑道，也不生气了。福勒一挺脖子，压低声音道：“我只是给你个警告，”他从牙缝里挤出那个词，“长官。”  
说完之后，他压了压军帽，转身离开了。等他的身影消失在走廊转角，邦德松下一口气，打开舱室的门。他的表情可能还有那么点儿狰狞，因为马洛里迅速察觉，并问起了。邦德道：“只是遇到了一个讨厌的家伙。”  
马洛里的目光依旧有些好奇：“你看着好像恨不得能拧断他的脖子。”  
邦德做了个鬼脸：“差不多吧。”接着浅浅地笑了。他把在柯林斯医生那里配的药放到桌上，叮嘱他要按时吃。马洛里有些惆怅地看着那些药片，说道：“你知道，我小时候最讨厌吃药。”  
邦德有些不可思议：“真的？”  
“千真万确。我总是想方设法儿把它们弄没，塞进抽屉里或者丢出窗外，”他说，目光变得遥远，接着拿起那杯水，把药吃了。邦德有些忍俊不禁。看到他的表情，马洛里也露出微笑。那个笑容擦亮了他苍白的脸，看得人心中骤地一跳。  
“你是不是饿了？我去把晚餐端来。”邦德道。他去了趟军官起居室，拿了些面包和蒸蛋，又沏上一杯新鲜的咖啡，将托盘端回舱室。马洛里道了谢，慢条斯理地吃了起来，非常优雅。邦德又忍不住开始揣度他的过去。他的出身想必非同一般。  
“你一定很惊讶吧，”马洛里说。邦德微微坐直身体，问道：“惊讶什么？”  
“我怎么会流落到海上。”他说，接着不等邦德回应，就继续道，“我也记不太清了。当时发生了很多轰炸、爆炸，再然后，我醒来时，就看到了你。我想，”他顿了顿，“蒂姆没给你添麻烦吧？”  
“没有，”邦德低声说，“他是个好人。”马洛里点点头，又道，“如果你不介意，我想什么时候同舰长见个面。”  
邦德的心沉了下去。“没问题，”他说，“只是，你也知道，”他捏了捏掌心，“舰长有时候忙得很。”  
“不要紧，等他有空再说好了。”  
邦德僵硬地点头。就在这时，他忽然听到了传令钟的声音，要他去舰桥一趟。他飞速打开门，一溜小跑地走上舷梯，发现舰长正在那里大呼小叫。“五月十日的电文少了一封，”他说，“邦德先生，这是怎么回事？我记得你是负责翻译电文的吧。”  
邦德扣上军帽，凑上去，冷汗忽然滑了下来。这是当时福勒交给他的那封电文，他一直揣在口袋里来着。“对不起，长官，”他硬着头皮道，“是我忘记了……”他掏出那份电文递过去，等着疾风骤雨的批评。但是舰长只是盯着那上面的文字，暂时忘了要骂他。忽然间，他捋了捋下巴上的胡须，说道：“我们船搜查过吗？”  
一旁的执行军官行了个礼，铿锵地道：“都搜查过了，长官，除了邦德少校的舱室。”  
空气沉寂下来。远海的灯光刺着邦德的双眼。“我——”他张开口，“我把门锁上了。”  
“那么你为什么要这么做，邦德少校？”  
“我只是……”  
舰长有些不耐烦地一挥手，对执行军官道：“我们现在就去搜，你带路吧。”  
他们走下两层台阶，邦德依旧是木然的。他眨眨眼睛，仿佛能看到福勒幸灾乐祸的面孔。还有蒂姆忧伤的泪眼。你没有保护好他，他仿佛听到蒂姆说，你答应过我……走到舱室，邦德已经出了一身汗。他不是害怕被送上军事法庭，他只是担心马洛里。  
“你还等什么，嗯？开门吧。”舰长说。被泛光灯照亮的死寂的空气中，邦德用略微颤抖的手摸出钥匙，打开了门。  
  
  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 1982年5月，英国皇家海军出征福克兰群岛  
> 2\. 丹尼·麦卡恩和肖恩·萨维奇都是爱尔兰共和军（IRA）的重要人物。  
> 3\. 并不清楚RN1982年是不是还在用电报，就当做还在吧....


End file.
